


Day two Discovering kinks: Cuffed up for you (Yonji/Galette)

by PhantomWantsto1



Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, F/M, Handcuffs, Kinks, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Galette Approached Yonji with a pair or handcuffs,not realising the boy would end up liking them
Relationships: Charlotte Galette/Vinsmoke Ichiji
Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946200
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Day two Discovering kinks: Cuffed up for you (Yonji/Galette)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do,please either check out my twitter @/PhantomWantsto1 or if you would like to see other stories j have written,check out my Wattpad @/DragonClawKisses!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 💚

When Galette approached him with a silver pair of handcuffs,Yonji was definitely a bit confused

Galette had stripped The Green Buff Male,into his boxers,and comfortably Laid him down

"Lay your arms agaisnt the headboard Big boy"

Yonji blushed at the Burgendy haired girl,and did her actions,laying his arms agaisnt the headbored as she gently took the tones arms and cuffed a pair of silver handcuffs rimmed with a deep shade of green,after cuffing his arms,she attached them to the headboard making sure he could lay comftably but also so it wouldn't strain his arm muscles

"Is that comfatbale for you?"

Yonji Swollowed thickly and jiggled his arms and nodded making Galette smiled.

"I'm glad,now then,shall we?"

Yonji went to speak before the horned girl,slowly attached her lips to the bare chest,leaving little pink imprints all the way down towards his boxers,sinking her teeth into band of the boxers,she pulled them down slowly reveling his Half hard cock,which cause her to toss the boxes away and smirk

"Oh? All I've done is kiss you and bite your boxers...unless you like being cuffed big boy"

Yonji whimpers and blushed,shaking the cuffs at her,making her giggle

"Patience,my sweet boy"

Galette spread his thighs and slowly,biting softly making Yonji gasp and squeal agaisnt her

The handcuffs rattled like mad,as Yonji despretly wanted to have his hands on her and he tugged harshly,hissing

"Behave,Or I won't do my little surprise for you",

Yonji's eyes widened and he whimpered

"Miss..please.."

She wrapped her fingers around his needy cock and slowly dragged up,and repeating

"Ah."  
"Ahh"  
"Ahhh"

Yonji squealed and moaned,panting madly at Galette

"Awwww,look at you"

Yonji growled and tugged,harshly,hissing as the cuffs rubbed harshly agasint his pale skin

"I said behave"

Galette wrapped her lips around the tip of Yonji's throbbing cock,and gently sucked,letting the drool fall out of her mouth,coating him,swirling her tounge around him

"I..I..."

Galette hummed softly agaisnt him,sending vibrations through him cause a soft him as she took more into his mouth,moaning and gagging

Yonji had given up,he was a mess his body was coated in a thin layer of sweat,his cheeks were beetroot red as he let all his moans slip through his gritted teeth.

Running her tounge up his underside of his cock,made her humm happily,rubbing her thighs togther,she coated his tip in drool as Yonji mained loudly,knowing his Orgasm was approaching

She took a hand up to his balls and gently cupped them, squeezing as she sucked into the tip,sending one last vibration making Yonji's orgasm Snapped.

She removed her lips after swollowing him,and smirked at the pink ring of lipstick in him and smiled,tugging the cuffs a little

"For seeming very cautious of the cuffs,they clearly got you hot and heavy...now for the main Event?"

"F...fuck,can we use these again?"

Galette smiled and nodded

"Of course we can,I would love to"


End file.
